The subject invention is generally directed to water cooling systems for electronic systems, and is directed more particularly to a condensation control system for water cooling systems.
Electronic systems such as naval shipboard electronic equipment including radar displays, sonar displays and tactical systems employ water cooling systems wherein chilled water is utilized as the heat exchange medium. The advantages of employing water cooling systems as compared to air cooling include less volume for the cooling water passages, less noise, and higher efficiency.
An important consideration with water cooling systems is the formation of condensation on the components of the cooling systems, since the condensate can cause electrical shorts, corrosion, as well as other types of damage to the system being cooled.